Insanity
by somedayisours
Summary: Finch Metal has issues, and so he goes into the games with them and maybe they'll shut-up. Little snip-its from parts of his games, not a whole story.


"I said, who is Dan?"

Bee has to pull on my head for me to look at her, her green eyes filled with worry and something else one of those emotions I don't understand. Well, I do but I choose not to, I don't get girls. The emotion looks like something close to horror, just like every other time I open my mouth and she doesn't understand.

Dan, was one of the things my brain liked to add to the world, I had stopped seeing most of them, but Dan had left me and now I was alone, my head utterly silent other than my own thoughts. So I told Bee Dan had left and she flipped out, like she always does. Why can't she leave me alone?

"Lets go," I said shaking her off.

* * *

"Finch Metal."

I'm not surprised, Sam told me it would happen before slipping it to the the dark part of my head. I push my way threw the crowd, they pity me, the boy with the strange mind. So I hold my head high and smile, thats all I can do, and Sam smiles as well, standing next to me. I can see the horror, district seven never acts like this, they never smile at reapings. And so I smile, and smile, not a happy smile, but a smile that matches my head.

* * *

Liz is a tiny girl, even for twelve she is small. Kit, our mentor studies me, I don't blame him the crazy smiles and horrifying glares have scared everyone all ready, and I've only got on the train, I'm not even at the Capitol yet.

So.." Kit trails off, his eyes fixed on Liz who sits next to me rather uncomfortably. "What are you good at, any talents?"

Liz brightens at this, Kit's showing interest in her, "running, hiding and traps." She puffs her chest out, her eyes smiling.

Kit turns to me and I answer him, "I can't do much, but with Sams help I'm sure I will be fine." I can see the uneasiness it Kit's eyes. He's scared. "Don't fear me," I look out the window as I speak, "your not the one in the arena with me and my head friends."

* * *

Sams next to me, for once I want him to go away. I want to punch the smile off his face but I know I can't, so I take my anger out on the other tribute in hand-to-hand combat, hes the boy form district two I think. I give him a good hit in the face that sends him to the ground and I turn and leave, only saying one thing to the boy.

"Don't come near me in the arena, I don't know if I'll be me."

* * *

Sams finally left me alone.

"District seven, Finch Metal."

The Gamemakers are whaching, the boy with the strange mind, they want to be part of my head games so I let them. I use every weapon, show them what I can do and so I do, and they smile, they like my head games. So I'll play my head games, they just don't know my head games, what there really like.

* * *

Sam is back, and so is Dan.

Liz can't wait, the way she fittles with the hem of her dress, she reminds me of Bee. I miss Bee.

Fizz is talking with Dem and Dee and Kit is like me unsure, maybe its because he's siting next to me, I can't tell any normal part of me has crashed and burned.

The T.V.'s on they're announcing the scores, the boy from two named Troy gets a ten, his partner a nine, four gets a eight and the girl a five, six gets a seven and the girl allso gets a seven. Then its me, "Finch Metal, ten and Liz Xem and eight."

"An eight," I praticly scream, I pull a surprised Liz into a hug. "You did so good."

I can feel the surprise in the air.

* * *

"So Finch," Ceaser says as soon as we're both seated. "How did you get that score!" The crowd cheers in agreement.

"I had help," I said. "Sam helped me, he's in my head."

There was silence and I brought out that crazy smile again.

* * *

"I'm sorry Liz," I brought the knife down slamming it threw the girls skull.

My hands were drenched in more blood, five tributes, and the shows just begun.

* * *

"Our Winner."

The voices have stopped and not like before, they are gone for good. I'm free, I'm normal. And now all I can see is my blood stained hands and poor little Liz's face.


End file.
